A Weird but Nice Unknown Friend
by PantyRaider
Summary: Meeting an unexpected boy left Nepeta wondering what if Little bit of a Sadstuck ending


**A/N: Alright ****people, this is completely stupid and I have no life AHAHAH anyways... Enjoy and please tell me if there are any errors.**

* * *

In the summer of my childhood, I had been constantly visiting the public library out of pure boredom. Without a care in the world, I'd browse through the upper sections of this massive library –massive to me from the point that it was bigger than the one in my school and it had three floors- looking at all the leather bound and wrinkled paperback novels. It was truly another world from the usual colorful books in the lower levels that were meant for kids of the age of twelve. Although any other child of my age would have been appalled by the boredom of this level, I, on the other hand, found it relaxing and apparently, so did this other boy.

When I was passing through an aisle of western novels, I noticed a quick flash of blue pass through the main hall at the end of the aisle. I pondered to myself what could have been the hurry of this short sized person so naturally I went to go check. With my head poking out I was sure I'd be able to see the reason for the blue streak but saw no one but a navy blue suited man. I was absolutely sure I had seen someone in blue just ran past here. I steadily came to the conclusion that I was just nuts and continued my stroll.

A couple minutes went by when I decided to go downstairs to the teen section to actually start picking out my books. As I was heading towards the stairs, I saw the same blue streak in my peripheral vision and snapped my head in its direction. Again, I saw nothing, no human, absolutely no one. I was beginning to believe I was going crazy until I saw the raven haired head of a boy slightly peeking out from behind a bookshelf. With all the curiosity running through my system, I made a quick run around the shelf and faced this boy.

Tall, lanky and with the chubbiest baby face any stick boy could have, this kid with long hair and cracked glasses was sweating nervously as his eyes widen in terror at the realization that I had just caught him.

"What's the big idea?" I loudly whispered to him as his body pressed against the end of the bookshelf.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say hello. I, you looked a little lonesome", he rapidly answered with a slight stutter. I looked down at his blue shirt to see a Sagittarius sign on his dark blue shirt in which I also notice I only reached his chest.

"Well, if you thought I looked lonely why did you keep hiding?" I asked as I shifted the books in my arms. I stepped back to give him some room to breathe and because he was really sweating like a horse.

"It is not in my true nature to address people in a younger age than me nor am I allowed to deal with people my mother would dub as 'unpleasant'", He said in a more proper tone and proper English. I took a quick glance at my attire to notice that I had been wearing my trench coat with a tail attached and hat to match on my head. I bet I looked like a bum.

"Well there's shouldn't be a problem if we share our interests in books and stuff. Your mom wouldn't get mad if you just talked to me right?" I didn't wait for an answer before grabbing his hand and taking him towards the elevator that could take us to the kids section straight away from the top floor. With a quick look around, he stumbled along and nodded back at me.

"I suppose not."

When the elevator hit its destination, I hopped out with this lanky boy in tow and marched towards the picture books. With a small huff, I sat in one of the kid chairs shaped like a cat and patted the seat next to me.

"So what kind of books do you like to read about?" I asked curiously as I wanted to know more about this odd boy. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt as he sat next to me and said, "I enjoy literature about horses and cowboys." I smiled at him not knowing what 'literature' was but understand that it probably meant book. Clumsily I pulled a pony storybook from my pile and handed it to him.

"This is all I have at the moment in my pile but you might like it", I put the My Little Pony book in front of him and his face lit up.

"I rather enjoy these types of books, even though they are meant for the female public", he huffed out with a slight blush tricking up his onto his cheeks.

I smiled at him and we commenced reading for about thirty minutes that in my child mind seemed like long. I was all going well and fun until an older gentleman came up to us and nudged the boy next to me.

"Sorry little lady but my grandson is need home now. It is past the time he was due him." I stole a glance at the boy and he looked a little bit saddened by the fact that he had to leave. I patted his head and said, "It's okay, we can meet up tomorrow!" He looked at me for a while and then followed who I assumed was his grandfather. I felt a little sad without his presence there but I just continued my book for a couple of minutes before going home.

The next day, I quickly grabbed all my books and went back to the library to see if the weird boy would be there again. I waited outside for a while just reading the rest of my books but it didn't seem like he'd appear so I decided to go into the library for a while longer. I stayed till about supper time – which is when I'm due home- but he never showed up. I continued my same routine without any new results. It seemed that he never came back again because he had moved or something. It makes me a little sad that I never saw him again nor did I ever find out his name. Hopefully one day I'll see him again, but I highly doubt it.


End file.
